Regice vs Sub-Zero
Pokémon vs Mortal Kombat. Two of the '''koolest' and most iconic kryomancers will win? Kan Sub Zero keep his kool or will Regice katch himself a victory? And will I ever stop replacing all the Cs at the start of words with Ks? Find out in this What-if Fanon Death battle'' Death Battle Regice vs Sub Zero cover.png|'TheDinosaur64' LOanW6AYBTcy.png Regice vs Sub Zero Thumbnail.png|MLG Avocado Regice_vs_Sub_Zero_Thumbnail_(ZDogg667).jpeg|ZDogg667 SZ vs I.jpg|Simbiothero Sub-Zero vs Regice.PNG|ZDogg (v2) Interlude (Cue https://youtu.be/92H3Mscg7QQ) Avocado: Elemental attacks are some of the most common forms of combat. Fire, electricity, water, and in this case, ice. chinq: But these master cryomancers take it to a whole other level. Avocado: Regice, the Iceberg Pokemon. chinq: And Sub Zero, the leader of the Lin Kuei. Avocado: I'm the MLG Avocado and he's captin chinq. And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Death Battle card closes Regice (Cue https://youtu.be/RTvCrVI0YzM) Avocado: The world of Pokemon. Home to many different species of creatures. chinq: From originally creatures like pidgeons, caterpillars and rats to powerful four armed beasts, dragons and a... Set of keys... There are also... Ice cream cones, actual trash and literal piles of shit. Avocado: But among these creatures, there are some that stand out among the rest for being insanely powerful. These Legendary Pokemon are truly forces to be reckoned with. chinq: And like good comedy that this series doesn't have, legendary Pokemon usually come in threes. And in the Hoenn region, there are 2 of these trios to speak of. I mean, they could've made it a trio of trios if they just made a purple Laties to go with the other Eon Twins, but whatever. Avocado: The more well known of these trios is, of course, Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza, the weather trio. But there is a lesser known trio within the region. chinq: "Lesser known"? I'm pretty sure anyone who knows anything about Pokemon beyond "Pikachu and Charizard are things that exist" know about these guys. You say that like they were secret characters that almost nobody could get. Avocado: They may as well have been. I never got to any of them in my original Gen 3 play through. chinq: Why? Avocado: Because you need Relicanth who's version exclusive. I had neither friends nor a link cable to get Relicanth into Ruby version. chinq: Except Relicanth isn't version exclusive... Avocado: Well I was told he was, never found one and was too lazy and stupid to look it up on Bulbapedia. chinq: Can we actually get on with this analysis instead of your sad, lonely childhood? Avocado: Fine. The other trio is known as the legendary Titans. Regirock, Registeel, and the one we will be covering, Regice. (Cue https://youtu.be/jiDgi4BN7aE) chinq: You know, for a group called "the legendary Titans" I'd expect more from them than only Registeel not being considered one of the weakest legendaries of all time. Avocado: For in game battling, sure. The Regis aren't exactly considered high tier. But that doesn't mean they aren't damn powerful Pokemon. chinq: Fair enough. But let's get onto Regice. And more specifically, its ability and the moves it learns. Avocado: Right. Regice has the ability clear body, which prevents its stats from being lowered by its opponents in battle. Also, it is important to know that we will only be giving Regice access to moves it can learn naturally. So no TMs and no tutor moves. With that being said, Regice has access to moves like stomp, a normal type move that can make opponents flinch. chinq: Explosion is a move that causes Regice to faint while doing massive damage to its opponent. And we're gonna move on before Avocado makes a really insensitive joke because we don't want this page to get pulled. Avocado: Aww. Anyway, Icy Wind is an ice type move that lets Regice lower its foes speed, charge beam is an electric move that gives Regice the chance to raise its own special attack and bulldoze is a ground type move that can lower the opponent's speed. chinq: Curse slows Regice down while boosting its physical attack and defence, Ancient Power is a rock type move that has the chance to buff all of Regice's stats and Amnesia drastically raises its already absurdly high special defence. Avocado: Ice Beam is the strongest ice type move Regice naturally learns. It does quite a bit of damage with the chance of freezing the opponent. And it can also use Hammer Arm, a powerful fighting type move that lowers Regice's speed. chinq: Regice can guarantee any attack he uses doesn't miss with Lock On, and with Zap Cannon, any enemy hit by it is immediately paralysed. Avocado: The strongest physical move Regice learns is Superpower. An insanely powerful fighting type move that lowers the user's physical attack and defence. And the strongest special move Regice learns that doesn't knock itself out in the process is Hyper Beam, a powerful normal type move that makes the user have to recharge after using. chinq: But these moves would mean nothing if there wasn't a powerful Pokemon using them. And Regice delivers on that front. Avocado: Just getting near this thing is deadly. It controls freezing cold air to surround itself. And when I say freezing, I literally mean freezing. This air is -328 degrees Fahrenheit. You would freeze solid just by going near this thing. chinq: It also can't be melted by things even as hot as magma. So don't think you can get rid of it by pushing it in a volcano. Avocado: Well, you probably could. It weighs 175kg, so it's definitely heavy enough to sink pretty fast. And those don't exactly look like the limbs of an expert swimmer. So it'd probably just sink and drown in the magma and holy shit, that's a pretty fucked up image... chinq: Shouldn't have skipped leg day. (Cue https://youtu.be/PnIOoSVGUs0) Avocado: Being a legendary Pokemon, Regice is insanely powerful. It defeated Paul's Lairon in 2 attacks and has kept up with many powerful Pokemon such as Crystal's Cubone, Paul's Ursaring, Ash's Pikachu, Emerald's Sceptile and Hareta's Luxio and Riolu. chinq: But its greatest feats come from when, along with Regirock and Registeel, they managed to weaken Regigigas and even took several attacks from him. Which is impressive since this mossy-legged motherfucker can tow continents with ropes. Forget actually towing the continents, I'm just impressed that the ropes can withstand being pulled with that much force. Continent level rope ladies and gentlemen. Avocado: And the Regis were even able to use superpower to stop the battle between Groudon and Kyogre chinq: You know, the guys who can alter the planet as we know it and cause harsh sunlight, volcanic eruptions and heavy rainstorms just by existing. Avocado: And this was with a physical move. Regice's special attack stat is twice as great as its physical attack stat. So just imagine how powerful an ice beam from it would be. chinq: Though Regice isn't perfect. Despite its ridiculous special defence stat only rivalled by Shuckle the Fuckle, pure ice types aren't the best defensively in terms of type resistances. Avocado: Like any Pokemon that isn't Elektross or pre-fairy type Spiritomb and Sableye, Regice is weak to certain types of attacks. Regice is weak to fire, fighting, steel and rock type attacks. And the only type of move that pure ice types resist is, ironically enough, ice. chinq: Hey, put it in an inverse battle where type effectiveness is swapped and you have an unstoppable tank on your hands. Avocado: Not to mention, Regice's best feats had Regirock and Regithebestone by its side. And it has lost its fair share of battles. More than any of the other legendary Titans. It lost to Emerald's Sceptile despite having a type advantage... chinq: I mean, that's understandable. Sceptile is crazy powerful and it even had a super effective move in Iron Tail to beat Regice with. Avocado: ... Hareta's newly evolved Lucario... chinq: Again, understandable. Regice is at a terrible disadvantage against a fighting and steel type like Lucario. And Lucario had just learned a supposedly light speed close combat. Avocado: And Ash's Pikachu. chinq: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ash's Pikachu? You mean the one that lost to a Snivy who had never battled? Avocado: You mean the one that beat Drake's Dragonite while filling an entire stadium with lightning? chinq: You mean the one that constantly gets its ass handed to him by low level Pokemon at the start of each new region? Avocado: You mean the one who beat Tobias's Latios who resisted all of Pikachu's best moves? chinq: ... You mean the one that's really, annoyingly inconsistent with its power? Avocado: Yes. Exactly that one. chinq: Well, still. Regardless of its losses, Regice is still an incredibly powerful Pokemon. But there is one question I still have about it. Avocado: What's that? chinq: How does Regice walk without moving its legs, what the actual, genuine, SERIOUS FU-''' https://youtu.be/qXlRERhnzEY?t=3s '''Death Battle card closes Sub Zero (Cue https://youtu.be/V-4C3m5Rq8M?t=4s) Avocado: Descendent from a race of extra dimensional cryomancers, brothers Bi Han and Quai Liang were full of potential, even as children. chinq: Well the Lin Kuei clan of assassins clearly though so. Which is why they kidnapped the little bastards and made them join them. I can't tell if that's a good start to life or a bad one. Do the pros of ice powers outweigh the cons of being made to join the assassins who kidnapped you? Avocado: Debatable. I mean, they did both get trained to be highly skilled ninjas, so you tell me. chinq: Well, despite his ninja training and ice powers, Bi Han did end up getting killed by a hell spawn named Scorpion and was then reincarnated by a sorcerer who's whiter than a snowstorm. And his name when he came back was "Noob". As in, the insult 8 year old Call of Duty players threw around in 2014. So if you ask me, it wasn't worth it. He should've just stayed inside and played games on PS2 or something. Like Mortal Kombat 2... They have Mortal Kombat games in his universe, right? Avocado: ...How stupid are you? chinq: The AI is so damn cheap. Avocado: Anyway, Kuai Liang, in an effort to honour his brother took up his brother's original alias and became the second Sub Zero. (Cue https://youtu.be/tBf7woTzVZg) chinq: So naturally, with a name like that, you'd expect this guy to have some pretty sweet ice powers. And he does. He can send out a blast of ice that can freeze his opponents solid, though this can be blocked. But if it doesn't work out, he can just send a constant stream of ice their way like how YouTube sends constant streams of demonetisation towards its content creators. Avocado: At most, it takes him 4 seconds to freeze someone, meaning that his ice is far colder than absolute zero. chinq: Woah, woah, woah. You're forgetting one tiny thing. Its goddamn magic. And magic isn't exactly known for following the laws of physics. Avocado: Fair point. Anyway, Kuai can also create ice constructs. He can protect himself with an ice shield or a kind of ice armour he can surround himself with, form ice weapons like daggers, hammers and swords and even create an ice clone of himself. chinq: What is it with these Sub Zeros and creating clones. They can't even die and come back as a different person without doing that shit. Avocado: The clone doesn't move, but if an enemy touches it, they will be frozen solid. chinq: But his most impressive ability of all is his ability to completely give gravity the middle finger. His ice doesn't fall. He freezes someone or creates an ice clone in mid air? They're fucking staying there. What the fuck? Avocado: Sub Zero has many other uses for his ice. He can use it for a slide attack, create an ice burst, teleport, or even better, use it for one of his signature fatalities. chinq: Whether he wants to freeze someone's bottom half and tear off their top half, freeze their chest and punch a hole through them and rip them in half by grabbing their own spine,e pushing someone on a bed of ice spikes or even mauling them by turning into a goddamn polar bear. Avocado: You know that animalities haven't been a thing for years, right? chinq: Must've been a side effect of Raiden altering the timeline. Pussy bitch, just accept your loss to Shao Kahn and let us turn Sheeva into a scorpion. Avocado: Wait, I thought Scorpion turned into a Scorpion? chinq: He can, but his original animality was a penguin. Avocado: What... Why? chinq: Because it's Mortal Kombat. If that's your biggest question, then go play Smash Bros where there are no possible questions you could ask about the logic. Avocado: How can a peak human Solid Snake keep up with a casually solar system level Kirby? chinq: I SWEAR TO-''' Avocado: However, his most iconic fatality is where he rips off his opponents head, spinal cord still attached. Not only is it an awesome fatality, but it's a great demonstration of his enhanced strength. '''chinq: You think that's impressive? The dude can easily break metal and tear cyborgs on half. You're basically taking the Vegeta of his strength feats. Pretty good, but still greatly surpassed by others. Avocado: This is why we don't let you do analogies. They're awful. chinq: You won't let me pick winners, you won't let me say whatever I want, why do you force me to do this? Avocado: For comedic relief. But I see I chose the wrong person because you're sure as shit not funny. chinq: That is a very valid point. Avocado: But enough of my poor choices in cohosts, let's get back to Sub Zero and his speed. chinq: We're taking speed? So are we meeting under the bleachers or...? Avocado: I mean combat speed dude. chinq: So we're having a snowball fight with speed? Avocado: I'm not talking about the drug you actual Rich Tea Biscuit. chinq: What the fu-''' Avocado: Sub Zero is very fast. Not only has he been shown keeping up with other Mortal Kombat characters who can dodge supersonic projectiles like bullets, but he himself has also been shown dodging missiles and fighting others who can dodge bullets, putting his reaction speed in the supersonic ranges. '''chinq: He's also traded blows with some damn powerful beings in the Mortal Kombat universe. Like Scorpion, Takeda, Cassie Kage, Jacquie Briggs, Kung Jin, Reptile and Takeda. And most notably, Sektor, who can shoot flames that burn at 3000 degrees. It's unclear what kind of degrees they're talking about, but if we assume it's Fahrenheit, then that makes Sektor's Flames close to a third of the temperature of the surface of the goddamn sun. Not only can Subby tank these flames without being reduced to ash, but his ice can counter them too. What the hell? Avocado: He's tanked laser fire, impalement, intense flames and has lived to tell the tale. He's even been able to fight back against those who attacked him, mostly due to his insane martial arts skills. chinq: Oh yeah, we're gonna pretend like we can give most of the credit to his ninja training when he has ice powers that can let him pull an Elsa on an entire city. Sure. Avocado: Hey, ice can only get you so far when you take on a literal lightning God. Yeah, Sub Zero has taken on Raiden himself in the past. chinq: But through all these abilities, his skills, his stats and his impressive victories, Sub Zero is not unstoppable. Avocado: Yeah, he's far from the strongest character in the Mortal Kombat universe. chinq: No shit. The Elder Gods and the One Being exist. Avocado: Those guys aside, Kuai has lost his fair share of battles. He's lost to characters like Sonya Blade and Baraka in the past. And they're not even considered high tiers in the MK Universe. chinq: Hell, Baraka even killed him. And he's considered the Dan Hibiki of Mortal Kombat... You know, if Dan Hibiki looked even remotely threatening. Avocado: There was also the time he was overwhelmed by several robotic Lin Kuei robots all attacking him at the same time. chinq: Even though Raiden was in a perfect position to stop them... But did nothing... Despite him saving Smoke from the exact same situation earlier... What the hell? Avocado: Yeah, and that's how Cyber Sub Zero became a thing. chinq: If only he was playable. Avocado: ... He is. You unlock him after you reach a certain point in Mortal Kombat 9's story mode. chinq: There's a story mode?! Avocado: Yes. I forced you to sit down and watch an entire playthrough. chinq: That's what that was? I thought it was a 3 hour long fatality. Avocado: Well then... You can also play as Cyber Sub Zero in Mortal Kombat X if you buy the Triborg DLC. chinq: I can't afford the DLC. I spent all my money Avocado: On what exactly? chinq: Easy fatality tokens. Avocado: ... You are part of the problem. chinq: I used them all doing the Scorpion fatality from the MKX reveal trailer. Avocado: Ok wrapping this up before I fire up the electric chair and turn us both into a pile of ash. Sub Zero is an incredibly powerful cryomancer and not one you'd want to face in the heat of battle. chinq: Hehe. "Heat". I see what you did there. Avocado: That wasn't a pun. You will be dead before the day is over. https://youtu.be/t0ye7e41X5k Death Battle card closes Intermission (Cue https://youtu.be/92H3Mscg7QQ25s) Avocado: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. chinq: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Pre-Fight (Cue https://youtu.be/TRMYsFnt2PM) Sub Zero and a young Pokemon trainer are seen in the cave that leads to the room Regice is in. Sub Zero: So this is the room that leads to the powerful Pokemon? Pokemon trainer: Yup. We just have to wait two minutes without doing anything. Sub Zero: Ah, a test of patience. Very well. I am excited for this training opportunity. Thank you for showing me how to do this. The two minutes pass and an opening suddenly opens in the cave wall. The two walk through and see Regice. Regice: great. More damn children trying to stuff me into a tiny ball. Sub Zero: Is its name the only thing it can say? Regice: right. The humans can't understand me. Sub Zero: Very well, prepare for Mortal Kombat. Pokemon trainer: That's the spirit. Now send out your Pokemon! Sub Zero: MY Pokemon? Trainer: Yes. Sub Zero: I wasn't aware that I was supposed to have any. I was just going to fight it myself. Trainer: Sigh take this He hands Sub Zero a Dive Ball. Trainer: Just push the button and throw it to send out your Pokemon. Sub Zero pushes the button and throws the ball directly at Regice, hitting it. Regice: Dick. The ball opens and Relicanth comes out. Relicanth: shit. Regice: Sorry dude. Relicanth: I've seen worse. Trainer: Ok, Relicanth should be faster. So make your move. Sub Zero: Wait, why did you tell me it'd be training if I'm having this fish fight for me? Trainer: I meant you'd be training your Pokemon. You would also be able to catch Regice and train it as well! Sub Zero looks at him, unamused. Relicanth is suddenly sent flying after being hit by an ice beam. He crashes into the trainer, sending them both flying out of the cave and into the ocean surrounding it. Sub Zero: ... I think it might be faster than the fish. Regice: is usually the part where these psychos knock themselves out and somehow make it to a Pokemon Center. Sub Zero: With that out if the way, I'll take you on myself. Sub Zero enters a fighting stance. Regice: This is new. Fight (Cue https://youtu.be/4MvGRM5lQkg) Sub Zero blasts a stream of ice at Regice who barely blocks it in time with Icy Wind. Regice: the human can shoot ice. This is definitely new. Sub Zero: You have some impressive power, creature. Regice: can't tell whether to take the compliment or be offended. Regice blasts a Charge Beam at Sub Zero who blocks it with an ice shield. Regice then crashes through the shield with Hammer Arm, but Sub Zero is able to jump out of the way in time. Sub Zero: Your power is impressive but your speed is lacking. Regice: that so? Regice uses Icy Wind, but Sub Zero is able to avoid it. He goes in for a punch, but Regice moves backwards in time. Sub Zero: Impressive. Sub Zero does a slide attack, successfully hitting Regice and launching it into the air. Sub Zero: Know the chill of winter! Sub Zero creates a hammer out of ice and smashes Regice with it, sending it flying across the room. Sub Zero: You were a worthy foe. Regice gets back up. Regice: wish I could say the same. Sub Zero: Still standing? Very impressive. Sub Zero fires an ice blast and Regice uses Ice Beam. The attacks collide and create a huge wall of ice between the two. Regice: have made a severe and continuous lapse in my judgement. As Regice powers up a Zap Cannon to blast through the wall with, Sub Zero teleports behind Regice. Sub Zero: Nothing personal, kid. Before Regice can turn around, Sub Zero uses an ice burst to send Regice crashing through the ice wall and out of the cave, nearly into the ocean. Regice: you really just call me a kid? I'm thousands of years older than you! Sub Zero: Now sink! Sub Zero charges and performs a drop kick, but Regice moves out of the way in time, sending Sub Zero flying past and over the ocean. Sub Zero: What?! Before he can fall into the ocean, Sub Zero freezes the water beneath him and lands on it safely. Regice: you give up? Sub Zero throws an ice hammer at Regice, but Regice uses amnesia in time, raising its special defence and causing the hammer to bounce off it. Regice: that a "no"? Sub Zero freezes the water between him and Regice, creating an ice path. (Cue https://youtu.be/GyQjVtIGQg8) Sub Zero: Come, let us determine which of us is the superior fighter. Regice looks at the path for a few seconds and then back at Sub Zero. Regice: No. Regice uses Superpower and destroys the entire path, causing Sub Zero to fall into the ocean. Regice: stupid do you think I am? A giant chunk of ice flies out of the ocean and straight at Regice, which it immediately destroys with Hammer Arm. Regice: that was pointless. A Tentacool is thrown out of the water which Regice pushes back into the ocean with Zap Cannon. Regice: was that supposed to accomplish? Sub Zero leaps out if the water and slashes at Regice with an ice sword, pushing it back into the cave. He then takes a pair of ice daggers and jabs Regice with them until they both snap. Sub Zero: Damn, not even a scratch on that thing. What is it even made of? Regice: ... Ice... Sub Zero: Smartass. Regice switches to the offensive and fires a barrage of Zap Cannons, but Sub Zero dodges every one of them. It then uses Lock On. Regice: DODGING THIS! Regice fires a Hyper Beam which Sub Zero easily avoids. Sub Zero: Is that the best you can do? If you haven't noticed yet, you haven't landed a single good attack on me yet. The Hyper Beam then turns around and hits Sub Zero in the back, sending him flying into the room they originally started in. Regice: that for a good attack? Sub Zero: I can tell by your tone you've been asking me questions. But I can't understand you when the only word you can say is your goddamn name. Regice: enough. Sub Zero runs at Regice and throws a punch. Regice counters with a punch of its own. Regice then grabs Sub Zero and begins to glow. Regice: ever wondered what it's like to hug an exploding hydrogen bomb? Well how about you find out first hand! Sub Zero: Oh God, it's going to explode. Sub Zero then covers himself completely in ice which also freezes Regice in the process. Sub Zero then thaws himself out. Sub Zero: Nice try! (Cue https://youtu.be/V-4C3m5Rq8M) Sub Zero kicks Regice and frees himself. Regice breaks out of his frozen state. Regice: it looks like my self destruct has been cancelled. Regice prepares a Hammer Arm. Regice: as for you- Sub Zero punches Regice in the "face". Sub Zero: I will show no mercy! Sub Zero hits Regice with numerous melee attacks, ice weapons and ice blasts. Regice: ENOUGH! Regice fires an Ice Beam which hits Sub Zero and knocks him into a wall. There is a sheet of ice covering Sub Zero's middle and lower body, keeping him pinned to the wall. Sub Zero: Oh dear. Regice fires a Zap Cannon, hitting Sub Zero and paralysing him. Sub Zero: This is really bad... Regice moves towards Sub Zero and prepares to strike him with a Hammer Arm. Regice: over. Sub Zero: NO! As Regice uses the attack, Sub Zero teleports behind him and leaves an ice clone where he once was. Regice hits the clone and is frozen solid. Sub Zero: Now it is time to end this! Sub Zero creates an ice sword and prepares to strike. But before he can, he freezes in his tracks. The paralysis had taken its effect. Sub Zero: No... Regice becomes unfrozen and turns around. Regice uses Ice Beam to freeze Sub Zero solid. It then uses Hammer Arm to knock his head clean off, out of the cave and into the ocean. Regice: I can't wait to tell the others about this... If I can ever get off this damn island and find them... K.O Sub Zero's head is shown sinking in the ocean and is eaten by a Sharpedo. Regice is seen using the remainder of Sub Zero's corpse to feed the Tentacool in the ocean. Results (Cue https://youtu.be/RTvCrVI0YzM) chinq: That was pretty fucked up. Avocado: The death or Regice using Sub Zero's corpse as Tentacool food? chinq: The fact that Regice killed a child. Goddamn. Avocado: What we should be focusing on is how he killed Sub Zero. chinq: Alright. Let's start of with this, this is a closer match than we initially thought. Kuai does hold a solid mental edge due to his martial arts skills and actual formal training. Avocado: Since this Regice was a wild one, formal training was something it lacked. chinq: Hell, even trained Regices don't even have formal training. It's just beating the shit out of small animals until you get stronger. Avocado: Speaking of being stronger, there was no doubt that Regice was the more powerful of the two. chinq: Subby can break metals and tear cyborgs in half. And his ice can match 3000 degree flames. That's impressive and all, but Regice has taken on the continent towing Regigigas and stopped the battle between the planet altering Groudon and Kyogre. Even though Regice had help from Regirock and Registeel, those feats are leagues above anything Sub Zero has done. Avocado: The most powerful feat in the Mortal Kombat universe that we could potentially scale Sub Zero to is Raiden's suicide attack that destroyed a giant palace, estimated to require 7760 tons of TNT. Enough force to destroy a town. This is a highball as well as a last ditch attack that Raiden hasn't shown to be able to use anywhere near that much power in combat, but let's scale Sub Zero to it anyway for fairness sake. That's still miserably weaker than Regice's best feats, even if you only give Regice a thousandth of the credit for them. chinq: Regice also held a surprising speed edge, being able to keep up with lightning fast Pokemon like Pikachu and Lucario. Nobody in Mortal Kombat has shown consistent speed feats anywhere close to lightning speed. Avocado: And since Regice is an ice type, he naturally resists all of Sub Zero's ice attacks. You could make the argument that Sub Zero's melee attacks would count as fighting type moves and be super effective, but that still wouldn't be enough to pull him the win since Regice has tanked attacks far more powerful than double what Sub Zero can do. Also, while Sub Zero can freeze Regice, it works the same vice versa. And Regice also has the added option of paralysing him with Zap Cannon, as well as having several stat boosting moves to widen the stat gap even further. chinq: So with these odds all stacked against Sub Zero, it was only a matter of time before he lost his cool and faced the cold embrace of death. Kuai just stood absolutely zero chance in this battle. Avocado: The winner is Regice. Next Time chinq: Next time on Death Battle! https://youtu.be/tK4C4ed835E https://youtu.be/kyQL7C5GHlo Category:Ice Duel Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Pokémon vs Mortal Kombat' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:MLG Avocado Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Death Battles with Music